percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 20: A New Island
Chapter 19 Max We looked behind us to find that the crazy braid lady had regrown her braid and was banging on thin air between throwing balls of flame at us. “Were caught in the whirlpool!” Julie screamed fighting against the tiller. Dukes axe returned to his arm and he looked at the whirlpool, then at the missing mast, and the whirlpool again. I decided to just grab the railing and hold on for dear life. The ship listed towards the center of the whirlpool as we spun around, the explosions from the crazy ladies fire attacks landing near, and on, the ship. Then we entered the whirlpool. My body started hurting as the water hit my body, but I controlled the electricity, brought it in to the center of my body. The pain lessened, but had become manageable. Thankfully, this process tensed me up, so that I gripped the railing better, because the whirlpool was trying to pull me away. I opened my eyes and felt the sting of the salt water. Duke was holding on the railing of the other side of the boat with a rope wrapped around his waist, and Julie stood at the tiller, untouched by the water. So not fair. Just as I was about to black out from lack of air the boat burst from the water, flying into the air and then slamming back into the ocean. Which slammed me back onto the deck. I was beginning to hate boats. All my careful control also disappeared as my body forgot what it was doing, and since I landed in a puddle electricity flared through my body, and the puddle, which hurt like hell. Duke lassoed my leg and pulled me out of the puddle of water, and after a few more minutes I became aware of my surroundings. Duke and Julie were talking. “So how did we get to Hawaii?” Duke was asking. “I think the Whirlpool was some sort of portal. it took to the west. Why, I dunno.” Julie responded. I grabbed the rail and pulled myself up. “Max, are you alright?” Julie asked as she came over to me and helped me up. I looked up to see her looking at me with worry. “I’ll be alright.” Her staring at me was getting embarrassing, so I asked, “where are we?” “Just off the Hawaiian Islands, from this angle you can see five of them, if my water location sense is still working.” “Water location sense?” I asked her. “All children of Poseidon know exactly where they are when on any body of water,” She responded. “Any reason to doubt that?” I asked. She pointed behind us. To the front were five of the Hawaiian Islands, and behind us was another. But she said we could only see five of the islands from here... “Lets assume it is working, that sixth Island is not in the normal set of things currently, so lets head that way?” She nodded, then went up to the tiller and started working some sort of magic to get us back under way. “I’m wondering what stopped the crazy braid chick, and there-by saved our bacon,” Duke said as he walked up to my side. I agreed. “Incoming boat,” said Julie. Sure enough, a ship that looked like a Greek trireme was sailing towards us. A bunch of little creatures were running around on the boat, pulling on ropes and pushing oars. A bunch of them gathered at the front of the trireme shaking something in the air. Arrows started flying toward our ship, mostly landing in the water while a few hit the side of the boat. We scrambled to railings for cover, Duke grabbed a couple of ropes and looked to Julie. “Where can I get a hook to attached to these things. We need a new boat.” Julie laughed at that. “Check this out.” The boat shuddered and ramps launched out as the Trireme was close enough. Duke didn’t even blink, but charged across the ramp and started laying in to the Telekhines with his axe. Not to be outdone I followed in, and we took the fight to the monsters. After a few minutes the seal puppy things were dust or scattering into the ocean. Julie stood at the mast resting her hand on it. With a lurch the boat started moving towards the island. Chapter 21 Category:The Trojan Hydra Category:Chapter Page